It's What's Living For
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: No summary to be honest, a new kid comes and oh a bet between Dana and Jenny. I wrote this because they was no fiction about this book. I do not own Wicked mention and use a lot , songs featured, and the series.
1. Chapter 1

Since I woke up, I couldn't help but to feel like something was going to happen, it felt like a determine boost. I shook it off as I got on the bus and sat by Felicia as usual. '_Maybe there's a new student,'_ I wondered, but was snapped out of my thoughts by fingers snapping against each other. I turned to see an annoyed Felicia called my name.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Felicia asked, I could tell that she was irriated. I gave my friend an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, what were you saying again?" I asked.

"You know what! Nevermind!" Felicia exclaimed.

"I said I was sorry, Felicia," I said in a soft voice, feeling a little bit guilty. Felicia grabbed my hand and placed a folded up piece of paper in my hand, I stared at it confused then at her.

"I need you to give this is Josh, alright? And please Jenny, don't look at it," Felicia said. I didn't say anything but to glaze at the note and wondered what was inside, but to honor my friends' trust and private life. I looked up and nodded, and then placed it in my pocket.

The rest of the bus ride was quiet and rather awkward, Felicia looked like she wanted to cry as she bit her lip. Was it the note that 'caused it? I shook my head as we got off the bus and to our class, I spotted Chloe and Liza giggling while looking at a photo.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I walked over to them, they looked up and smiled.

"Hey Jenn, check out this photo of Addie Wilson! Its epic!" Chloe cried, I took it out of her hands and followed her demands.

It was Addie and Jeffery Alderman at a burger joint, Addie was dressed up and well-Jeffery wasn't. Addie wore this sheepish embarrassed smile plastered on her face. Why was she nervous? Well a six year old kid dumped -by the looks of it-root beer on her hair and outfit, laughing. But the kid wasn't the only one laughing, so was Jeffery. Haha, way a go kid!

I snickered at it and saw Addie come in, "Hey Addie, did you get the soda out of your hair?" Sure that was harsh, but she deserve what she did! That blonde bimbo TPyed my house! And I know it was her. One she knows where I live, and two she was being a freaking blonde and left a note saying _she_ did it! Was that stupid or what? Addie shrieked as she grabbed her blonde head and sprint across the hall.

"Hey, why is Addie running around the school like a manic while screaming 'my hair! my hair!'?" Josh asked while coming over to us. I grinned and showed him the picture of Addie and Jeffery.

"Ew," was all Josh could get out, the three of us laughed at his statement.

"Oh! Felicia told me to give this to you," I told him giving him the note I got from Felicia earlier on the bus. He read it and froze in shock. I placed a worried facial expression on my face looking at Josh, "Josh? Are you ok?"

"Yeah you seem kind of pale," Chloe pointed out.

"How could she do this to me?" He asked himself, "why?" He turned away from us and left, still in shock. Was this was what I felt this morning? A problem between Felicia and Josh? They were the perfect couple I've ever seen! I can't picture them not together, it would be weird and I know that they belong and deserve each other.

"What did the note say?" Liza asked in her usual shy voice. I shrugged, "I don't know. I've never looked at it."

**With the Pops**

_Dana's POV_

I found Addie in the stalls in the girls' bathroom like a coward, I found her when I was putting on my makeup and then I heard her whimpering. She looked pathetic! I thought she was our leader, and I find her weak! Her hair was wet and messy, GROSS! Her makeup is smeared from probably the water, and her clothes is wrinkly!

"Ad what happened to you! You look horrible," I exclaimed.

She glared at me and ran her fingers through her hair-but only got caught in tangles- and sniffled, "thanks, your worry is heart warming."

I ignored her sarcastic comment, "well?"

"Well?" she repeated.

"What happened to you?" I asked. Addie reminded me about what happened on her date with Jeffery and how it didn't go so well, and somehow the nerds got a pic of it and embarrassed her. I got an evil idea in my head, and I knew exactly how to get back at Jenny and her friends. It was time to get rid of them for once and all! All by social death, not like it would do any damage.

"Don't worry Addie, I know how to get back at them," I said with a evil smile. She looked up at me confused, "how are you going to do that?"

"You'll see," I said secretively, before leaving. I already fixed up Addie, I wasn't going to let her go out like that; looking like a Jenny hobo.

**With Jenny at lunch**

This wasn't good at all, Josh looked misreable. I tried to do think of everything on what could of been in that note that I got from Felicia. I pouted to myself, I should've read the note when I had the chance. Chloe was trying to cheer him up but I could tell it wasn't working and was having a hard time. Chloe sighed as she gave up, and returned to eating her lunch. I felt something tapped my shoulder -my friends looked at it in shock, I boredly looked up and screamed and fell out of my chair when I saw Dana smiling at me. Dana and the word or act 'smile' does not belong together! It's wrong! Wrong I tell you! Wrong! Dana should never smile again!

"Ow," I moaned rubbing the head I landed on, I groaned and got up, "What do you want, Dana?"

Dana gasped in shocked, "What! I just wanted to ask you something."

I rolled my green eyes, "yeah sure. What is it?"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my friends and out to the hallway, she let go of the sweet and innocent act as she glared daggers at me and crossed her arms. "Ok McAfee, you better listen and listen good."

I rose an eyebrow, "What, you think I don't have good hearing?"

She sarcastically laughed and grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me forward until we were nose to nose. "You think your funny, uh? But you better do as I say!"

I pulled away from her grip and glared at Dana, "What is it that you want? I highly doubt that you could want something from me."

"But there is, revenge," She said 'revenge' with such hatred and evilness, I flinced, "in two weeks there would be a talent show and I want you to enter along with me and no backing out for either of us; you're going to be singing. If I win, I dare you to dye your hair of the color of my choice."

I didn't except that at all, "what happens if I win."

"I doubt that would happen but it goes for me as well" Dana explained the conequenses. I thought it over and I nodded my head in acceptance.

"Alright," I smirked, "lets begin."

"Pepare to lose, Jennifer McAfee," Dana hissed sharply as she walked back into the lunchroom.

These past two weeks are going to be interesting.

**With the Pops**

"Where did you go with the McAfee," Maya asked curiously as Dana came back with an evil smile on her face.

"I made a bet Jenny, a singing competition," Dana bragged, Addie dropped her fork and looked at her with disbelief.

"What did you bet on?" Addie hissed through her teeth.

"If I win, which I will, I get to dye her hair of the color I chose," Dana explained, Addie slammed her fist on the table.

"You idiot!" Addie sneered and stormed off, Dana watched her go in shocked.

"What?" Dana said cluelessly to her friends, they shrugged in reply.

Addie cursed to inside her mind, sometimes Dana could be such a ditz! Did she ever take the fact that Jenny could actually sing! Of course the two are no longer friends, but that doesn't mean that Addie doesn't know Jenny, she been to her house and bedroom. Inside Jenny's closet held many singing awards from the past years. Addie didn't hear Jenny sing before, but she knows that she can though. Addie hopes that Dana knows what she is going through at the moment, she prayed for her dear friend.

**At home**

Why would Dana Harrison challenge me to a talent show, singing? Less threat me to enter, who knew she could be so violent! I sighed and flopped on my bed. I didn't tell the others what happened, I told them that Dana threatened me. Such a weird and confusing day today...

I felt hopeless when I couldn't help Josh or Felicia in his or hers time of need, it made me feel like a bad friend. I should of asked what was wrong with Felicia when she started to act strange, but I didn't. I didn't feel like myself today. I felt rude. I knew exactly who I felt like.

Addison Wilson.

Its like we traded personalities today, I insulted her like how she would insult me. It was actually what she would of said. Addie isn't very helpful person either, like how I could help Felicia and Josh. I worried about them, doesn't that count? I made a mistake, humans make mistakes all the time, right? And I happen to be human, and you could always fix them.

I groaned as I placed my head into my hands. This is so confusing! No, its wasn't just confusing. It was irriating and complicated. I feel like my whole life just shattered, and I'm lost in the dark. I groaned and flopped my back of the surface of my bed. I stared at my ceiling, I wonder how Addie's doing. I overheard Addie screamed 'you idiot,' to Dana and stormed off. What's wrong with her? I chuckled to myself silently, here I am thinking about my enemies' feelings.

Strange, was the last word I thought of and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The Next Day

I woke up by the sound of my doorbell, I groaned and forced myself out of bed to open the door. I knew my parnets where at work. I opened it up and saw a boy around my age with brown shaggy hair, with blue orbs like sapphires along with a flawless clear face. He wore a black leather jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath it, along with simple ripped blue jeans that his hands were shoved in the pockets. I had to admit, he was cute.

"What?" I asked tiredly, and quite cranky. He chuckled at it, how is that funny?

"Do you have some flour we could borrow?" He asked. I walked into the kitchen, and pepared his four, "did you just wake up or are you always this slobby?"

I turned to glare at him and he had this smirk on his face, what did I ever do to him? I shoved the cup of flour in his hands roughly and walked back upstair, "bye!"

I was so friggin' tired and that guy just pissed me out completely! Who was he aways? He had no right to make fun of me from yesterday's progress. Plus where did he come from?

I got ready and fixed myself up for school then ate breakfast. I got on the bus and saw Felicia and was glad that she looked better than yesterday. She smiled and waved for me to come over.

"Hey Jenn!" She greeted me happily, I smiled back.

"Hey, you couldn't believe what happened to me this morning," I said, this got Felicia's interest.

"What?" She asked eagerly.

"Ok, yesterday wasn't very good. I felt terrible, Josh acted weird and I got in a bet with Dana," I started but Felicia cut me off.

"Dana?" She gasped in shock and surprise.

"I know, it surprised me too. Anyways, you know how I'm not in my best mood in the morning-" she nodded "-well, some guy came asked to borrow flour from me. So I went to get his flour and then he makes a rude comment about me!"

Felicia laughed, "well you don't always look your best in the morning, Jenny."

"He doesn't need to be mean though," I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. Felicia laughed again before getting off the bus.

I rolled my eyes before yelling out "thanks alot, Felicia!" I started to chase her so I could kill her but I ran into somethiong...or someone. I looked up to see that guy looking down at me amused, I only glared.

"Hey slobby, I see you fixed yourself up," he said cockily. I pulled myself up from the ground and tried to go after Felicia but the dude was blocking me.

"Let me pass! I got to go kill someone!" I cried angrily, then he snickered.

"Really, I've never thought you were the violent type...Maybe I should call you kitty," He suggested, I stared at him in shock.

"I'm not a freaking cat!" I exclaimed throwing my hand in the air, 'causing everyone to stare. Josh, Chloe, and Marc saw this and sighed as they walked over.

"Really?" he asked, "you look like a cat to me." Then there was that stupid smirk that I hated so much.

"Hey, found a new friend?" Josh asked, teasing a little.

I turned to them, "oh, he's not my friend."

"Come on," Marc sighed, as he forcefully dragged me away from the big jerk. We got to english class and Chloe was bugging me about who the meanie was and how we met. Man, who knew that Chloe was the one for gossip?

"Come on, Jenny! TELL...ME!" Chloe exclaimed, 'causing the class to stare-epicsially Dana and Addie. They never seen Chloe so worked up.

"Ms Samson, be quiet!" the teacher snapped, she took a breathe and regain her cool. Well you can't lose what you never had. "We have a new student, I like you to meet Mr. Hayden." I growled and dugged my nails into my wooden desk.

"Hey," he greeted coolly.

"Now you can-MS MCAFEE! Stop destorying school property!" she snapped, she breathe in again. "Mr. Hayden you may sit next to Ms McAfee." I cursed that I have an empty seat next to me, this is torture!

"You mean the one who is banging her head on the desk?" he asked, pointing over at me as I banged my head on the desk repeatedly. Secertly he was snickering at it as he sat down next to me.

"Yes-wait, what? McAfee! I told you to _not _destory school property!" she snapped.

I groaned, "why me! Why God, oh why do you hate me so much?" I cried.

**Dana's POV**

I looked at Jenny and the new hot kid next to her, I glared deeply. What did that ugly Jenny had that I didn't? Addie stared at the new kid hungrily, I could tell that she liked him; or what she saw. The teacher was in the bathroom, so I got up and made my way over to the angry brunette and hottie. "Hey," I purred sexily as I could. He glanced up and smiled cutely. I wished I could have just kissed him on the lips, right then are there.

"Hey what's up?" he greeted.

"Since you are new and all, I was wandering if you would want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" I asked, begging to God that he would say yes. He looked like he was thinking about it.

"Actually, I would love to have lunch with a pretty girl like you," he started, I giggled cutely, "but I actually wanted to hang out with my friends."

I felt like my heart dropped, I've never been replaced before, "o-oh, w-well maybe t-they can s-sit with us?" I tried to compromise. He grinned cutely, and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he eventually agreed, before taking out his phone and began texting. I stood there awkwardly, I've never of even thought about texting in class. I guess he is cooler than me.. "You text?"

His sapphire blue orbs glanced up from the phone screen and to me, "yeah?"

I swifted uncomfortably and I bet my face is red from embarrassament, "so do you wanna swap numbers?" Taking out my cell phone as well, he put his phone away. I felt so horrible, like he didn't like me.

"Dana!" the English teacher snapped, "care to explain why you are out of your seat and have your phone out?"

Oops.

The class snickered, mostly that loudmouth named Chloe and Jenny.

Grr...


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at my piano, I haven't played in years. I wonder if I can remember the notes and everything. I pressed Do at F major and then went to Ti, Re, then back to Do. Soon a song burst from my fingers. It was like they danced across the keys. Then, I start to hum.

_When the saints come marching in_

_Oh when the saints come marching in_

I repeated, but with more emtion.

_Oh how I want to be in the number_

_Oh when the saints come marching in_

A small smile graced upon my lips. I cleared my throat, and a new piece came from the piano.

Did that really just happen?

Have I actually understood?

This weird quirk I've tried?

To suppress or hide

Is a talent that could help me meet the Wizard

I sang with passion. I performed this song at the Performing Arts Center.

If I make good

So I'll make good

When I meet the Wizard

Once I prove my worth

And then I meet the Wizard

What I've waited for since: since birth!

And with all his Wizard wisdom

By my looks, he won't be blinded

Do you think that Wizard is dumb?

Or like Munchkins, so small-minded?

No!

He'll say to me

I see who you truly are-

A girl on whom I can rely!

And that's how we'll begin

The Wizard and I

I felt the power and emtion grow into my voice; the song was getting stronger each measure.

Once I'm with the Wizard

My whole life will change

'Cuz once you're with the Wizard

No one thinks you're strange!

No father is not proud of you

No sister acts ashamed

And all of Oz has to love you

When by the Wizard you're acclaimed

And this gift- or this curse-

I have insdie

Maybe at last, I'll know why

When are hand and hand

The Wizard and I!

And one day, he'll say to me, "Jenny

A girl who is so superior

Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside

Have a matching exterior?

And since folks here to an absurd degree

Seem fixated on your verdigris

Would it be all right by you

If I de-greenify you?"

And though of course

That's not important to me

"All right, why not?" I'll reply

Oh, what a pair we'll be

The Wizard and

Unlimited

My future is unlimited

And I've just had a vision

Almost like a prophecy

I know- its sounds truly crazy

And true, the vision's hazy

But I swear, someday there'll be

A celebration throughtout Oz

That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with the Wizard

Feeling things I've never felt

And though I'd never show it

I'll be so happy, I could melt!

And so it will be

For the rest of my life

And I'll want nothing else

Till I die

Held in such high esteem

When people see me, they will scream

For half of Oz's fav'rite team:

The Wizard

I paused for the effect then bursted out

And **I**!

I waited for the excited enegry within my body to disappear; but it stayed as if it was apart of my heart. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, my palms rested at the top of the piano. I reviewed this feeling before, it was what my mom calls 'music soul.' She said that if you have a music soul, that a bubble of exciting enegry fulfills your body. It shows true love for music.

I left the piano, wrote a quick note to mom or dad; I knew they would freak out if I was gone when they had come home, and went through the front door. Soon I hopped on the bus and got off in the middle of downtown, I wander around for a specific large buliding. I smiled softly as she found what I had came for and immediately walked into a wide sign that said 'Performing Arts Center' above the doors.

I hit a familiar warm feeling and walked down the halls and to a room that was labeled 'room 15.' I silently entered and heard a male voice teaching something about character to a bunch of younger kids. This had been my old classroom when I was younger, its been ages since I have returned. The teacher had stopped lecturing endlessly, when his students' eyes were locked with mine. He turned and a bright smile print on his face.

"Oh Jenny! What a surprise!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air; the smile never leaving his face. He turned to the curious eyes, "everyone, this is Jenny and she was our best and greatest student this center has even had!" I blushed from embarrssament.

"Oh I was not!" I said, not wanting any attention towards me.

"Oh dear, you're lying to yourself again, aren't you?" Mr. Rhodes, or likes to be called James, gasped. I shook my head.

"No, you told me to accept on who I was and you can lie to others but not to yourself because you are the one of the ones that you can trust," I quoted on what James had told me once before.

His smile became larger, "oh wonderful! So what brings the beautiful and talented Jenny McAfee here to our FAC?" FAC means-or stands for-Fine Arts Center. I chuckled.

"Well, nothing really, just Fate," I replied.

"You know, we have a older group class; high school students, and I was thinking maybe you could join them. I think you could fit in with that wonderful voice of yours. We are going to perform Wicked the Musical and possibly RENT, anyways we need an Elphaba. Are you in?" James asked.

"I would love to enter, but I should have permission first," I accepted his offer. He squealed and jumped off the walls.

"Oh thank you Jenny! Don't worry about the kids, they are kind performers. The next rehearsel is tomorrow at 5:30," James told me, I nodded. I told him I have to go and I would meet him tomorrow at the time when rehearsels start. I traveled my way back to my house and I met a couple of faces when I entered through the front door.

"Oh hello dear, meet the Haydens-they are our new next door neighbors!" my mom exclaimed, I glanced over her shoulder to find a women with sapphire eyes with blonde hair, on her right is obviously her husband who had dark eyes and brown shaggy hair. Then there was Jerkface, he smirked when he saw me.

"This is our son, Andrew," the blonde introduced the family to us friendly, "I'm Diana and he is Jackson."

The rest of the evening went by and I kept a cold glance towards Andrew, but the boy kept smirking smugly. But our parnets didn't seem to notice as they kept chattering endlessly. My mom and Mrs. Hayden talked about something like furniture and Will.. My father and Andrew's dad talked about swimsuit models and football. Though Andrew and I stood silent and I've prayed that this night would just end.

Later on, luckily the Haydens had to leave because we had school tomorrow. I drifted off into a sleep of what was rest of the peaceful night; after I slipped on my pajamas and brushed my teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

I prayed to God that today would run by smoothly and quick as possible; I'm eager but nervous to meet those high school students that James mention yesterday. I sat by Felicia as usual, and thankfully she looked a lot brighter. "Hey Jenn!"

I smiled, it made me feel a lot happier, "hey!"

"Have you heard that song, I'll Be There For You, it's awesome!" Felicia exclaimed. I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Who hasn't?" I asked, laughing.

"Here," she handed my an earplug from her new IPod, I stuck it her my left her, and a familiar beat came through my ears.

_So no one told you _

_Life was gonna be this way?_

_Your job's a joke_

_Your broke_

_Your love life's DOA_

I sung along with the lyrics happily.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_And when it hasn't been your day_

_Your week_

_Your month_

_Or even your year, but_

Felicia stared at me like I was a lunatic, I ignored her as the chorus came in.

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to fall_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cus you're there for me too_

_You're still in bed at ten_

_And work began at eight_

_You've burned your breakfast _

_So far, things are going great_

_Your mother warned you_

_There'd be days like these_

_But she didn't tell you when_

_The world has brought _

_Down to your knees and_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to fall_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cus you're there for me too_

_No one could ever know me_

_No one could ever see me_

_Seems you're the only one who knows_

_What it's like to be me_

_Someone to face the day with_

_Make it through all the reat with_

_Someone that I'll always laugh with_

_Even at my worst I'm best with you_

_Yeah_

_Its like you're always stuck in second gear_

_And when it hasn't been your day_

_Your week_

_Your month_

_Or even your year_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to _fall

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cus you're there for me too_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cus you're there for me too_

I took the earplugs out and handed them back to my awe-struck friend, she stared at me for awhile. "What?"

She pointed a finger at me, "Jennifer McAfee, you never told me that you could sing!"

"Oops?" I asked, unsure on how to reply.

"Oops? How could you say 'oops,'" Felicia cried. I blinked, before clearing my throat.

"Well, you just say it. Hear me, 'oo-pz,'" I explained. Felicia rolled her brown eyes.

"No, Jenny, I meant how could you say 'oops,' when you didn't tell me that you could sing!" Felicia cried.

I shrugged, "is it _that_ important?"

"No, but it's a fact. You can get far with a talent like that," Felicia said, I glanced in her eyes and I could tell that she was dead serious.

"Thanks, but I'm done showing off," I told her, she gapped at me, "what?"

"What do you mean 'done showing off?'" She asked.

"I used to perform a lot," I replied.

"Really? I guess Chloe isn't the only performer in the group," Felicia grinned widely.

I rolled my green eyes, "but I'm starting to come back to the performing stage though. Yetersday I played the piano and sang one song and it felt like I've never stopped. So I went to my Fine Arts Center and I got hooked up in a musical. I'm practicing with high schoolers," I explained.

Felicia squealed, "High school students! That's so cool, Jenny!"

"I haven't met them, Felicia, don't get too excited," I tried to calm her down.

She laughed, "sorry Jenn, I'll see you later," she parted away and went to her first class. I shook my head and chuckled before going to my class as well. I noticed one thing as I entered my English classroom, Chloe and the Pops were arguing. I had my way over to there and asked, "what's going on, Chloe?"

"This Barbie clone just issulted me, so why shouldn't I punch her in the face?" she exclaimed in rage, destorstruction shone in her dark eyes.

"You better control that animal of yours, Jenny, someone might get rabids," Dana sneered, a growl vibrated from Chloe's throat.

"Dana," Jerkface warned, pulling her back. She forgot about her anger at us and giggled at him.

At Lunch

**Dana's POV**

I sat Drew at our table, then sat myself really close to him. Addie gave me an odd look but I ignored it, she's probably just jealous. Jeffery and Aaron came, they grinned widely as Drew came up and punched fist together. I smiled, this was prob the friends Drew was telling me about. This totally makes everything easier, all I need now is to beat Jenny is the talent show. I smiled triumphantely as Drew, Aaron, and Jeffery sat back down. Clarie stared at us with a large smile. "Aaron and I are going out Friday night!"

"Congratulations, Clarie, I mean like you guys are like totally wet for each other!" I squealed. Addie stared at with an amused look on her face, her blonde eyebrows rose up.

"Do you even know what 'wet' means," Ad asked, Aaron blushed, Drew chuckled, Clarie is confused, Elena choked on her food, Maya dropped her mirror, Jeffery laughed, and Sabrina accidentally ran her lipstick on her cheek. I shrugged.

"Whatever Ad," I sighed, before turning over to Drew. "So..."

**Chloe's POV**

I greeted Jenny as she came over to our table, she sat down and begin to eat. Josh was finishing up some homework and Marc was talking the twins. I eyed the colorful poster and it's been bugging nonstop, I can feel it leering me to the sign up sheet.

_Come to me, Chloe, come to me...you know you want to audition, Chloe. Come on..._

I shook my head and cleared my throat, "I'm thinking about auditioning for the talent show."

Jenny stopped eating and looked at me with an ear-to-ear grin, "Really? Me too!"

I tilted my head to the side, "I didn't know you wanted to try out."

"Well, part of it is a bet with Dana but I would love to perform," she told me, I ignored the Dana bet for now.

"Why don't we try out together?" I suggested, she nodded.

"Cool! Maybe we can practice after school, but you'll have to go home at 5:30," she offered.

"Oh, another pottery class?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, actually I'll going downtown for...something," she explained, I nodded and started to finish up my lunch.

**Jenny's House**

Jenny led me into the dining table and I gasped when I saw the most beatifulest peral black grand piano. She pulled up another chair and sat down on the dark wooden bench.

"You play?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you?" she asked, looking up at me. I shook my head and then took a seat.

"No, I took stupid flute lessons," I mumbled, acrossing my arms over my chest. She laughed as she place her fingers on the keys.

"So Chloe, do you have a song in mind for us to sing?" she asked. I bit my lip, and shook my head. I haven't really thought of a song, I consider doing a Pop song though.

"I know I want to do a Pop song, how 'bout 'So What,' by Pink?" I suggested.

"What I know, this is going to get tricky to play on the piano; but I'll try," Jenny agreed, and started some keys that sounded somewhat similiar to the original upbeat song.

Me: _Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

Jenny: _Na na na na na na na na na na na na _

I blinked, was that really Jenny? Her voice sounds so beatiful and mature at the same time, it was gorgeous.

Me: _I guess I just lost my hushand_

_I don't know where he went_

Jenny: _So I'm gonna drink my money _

_I'm not gonna pay his rent_

_I gotta a brand new attitude_

Me: _I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I wanna get in trouble_

Jenny: _I wanna _

Me: _start a fight_

I chirped in, it actually sounded really cool, and it's really fun!

Jenny and I: _ Na na na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na na na_

Jenny: _So_

Me: _So what?_

Jenny: _I'm still a rock star_

Me: _I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

Jenny: _And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

Me: _And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

Jenny: _I'm alright_

Me: _I'm just fine_

_And your a tool_

_So_

Jenny: _So what _

_I am a rock star_

Me: _I got my rock moves_

I sang, pretending to do an air guitar. Jenny silently chuckled as she went to the next measure, and began to sing again.

Jenny: _And I don't want you tonight_

Me: _The waiter just took my table_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_

_At least he'll know how to hit_

Jenny: _What if this songs on the radio_

_Then somebody's gonna die _

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_My ex will start a fight_

Jenny and I: _Na na na na na na na_

Jenny: _he's gonna start a fight_

Jenny and I: _Na na na na na na na_

Me: _Were all gonna get in a fight_

_So _

Jenny: _So what_

_I still a rock star_

Me: _I got my rock moves_

Jenny: _And I don't need you tonight_

Me: _And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

Jenny: _And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

Me: _I'm alright_

Jenny: _I'm just fine_

_And your a tool_

_So_

Me: _So what_

_I am a rock _

Jenny: _I got my rock moves_

Jenny and I: _I don't want you tonight_

Jenny: _You weren't there_

_You never were_

I've never seen someone sing with such passion, the way Jenny does it. I didn't know on how to response to it.

Me: _You want it all_

_But that's not fair_

_I gave you life_

_I gave my all_

Jenny: _You weren't there_

_You let me fall_

Wow! Jenny's voice was rich and the note just fell; but it a good way.

Jenny: _So_

Me: _So what?_

Jenny: _I'm still a rock star_

Me: _I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

Jenny: _And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

Me: _And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

Jenny: _I'm alright_

Me: _I'm just fine_

_And your a tool_

_So_

Jenny: _So what _

_I am a rock star_

Me: _I got my rock moves_

Jenny: _And I don't want you tonight_

Me: _No no no no_

_I don't want you tonight_

Jenny: _You weren't there_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

Me: _I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

Jenny: _And your a tool_

_So_

Chloe: _So what_

_I am a rock star_

Jenny: _I got my rock moves_

Jenny and I: _And I don't want you tonight!_

"Good job, Chloe," Jenny said, after taking a long breathe. I guess I wore Jenny out by her playing a really energetic upbeat pop song.

"Thanks, are you tired?" I asked.

"A little, it's tricky to play a piece like that," the brunette explained. I nodded in understanding.

"I see, say, Jenny, do you think you could give me singing lessons?" I wondered. 

"It's actually called 'vocal,' but why don't you study with a professional?" Jenny suggested, I pursed my lips.

"Oops, I meant 'Jenny, do you think you could give me _free_ lessons?'" I corrected myself, hinting that why should I even pay expensive vocal lessons, if I have an outstanding singer right next to me, "plus Jenn, you are really amazing at this. Consider?"

She laughed, "ok, ok, I'll give you lessons!" I squealed and hugged her tight.

"Because you are an alto, that means you can have a real mature voice," she started, I listen closely. She taught and I listen, she'll demonstrate and I'll try. She'll show and I'll learn; it was the circle of life of knowledge.

Soon the clock stroke 5:30, and Jenny had to go downtown and I had to leave.

**Jenny's POV**

I entered the building and I took in the people around me, two girls were discussing the script. One had medium length curly hair that stopped at the top of her rib cage, she wore no make up but she looked perfect. She had high rosy cheeks, with a strong jawline. Her eyes was the color of a grayish-hazel. She wore an old pink shirt, and black sport shorts.

Next to the blonde was a chestnut girl that was up in a high ponytail, she has bright blue eyes with light black eyelinder circling them. She also had high rosy cheeks and a strong jawline. She wore gray shorts with a blue tank top. James came towards me, "attention guys, this is our new Elphaba, Jenny McAfee!"

Everyone looked up, nodded and went straight back to work, but the blonde beauty skipped towards me the chestnut following close behind, "Hi! I'm Kathy and this is Julie!"

"I'm Jenny," I introduced myself, "so how do you play?"

"I'm Galinda, and Julie plays the role of Nessarose," Kathy answered, I realized that Kathy was a very sociable person, very much like Chloe. I noticed also that Julie was shy too, though it didn't make sense if I was a six grader who is meeting a high school student.

"Isn't the character Galinda is best friends with Elphaba?" I asked, recalling the script.

"Yeah, but I hope we would become great friends also; don't worry about Julie, she is just really shy," Kathy explained.

"Well maybe a pink fluff won't let me talk," Julie spoke, eyeing Kathy, she then stepped up and stuck out her hand. "I'm Julie, you are awfully small."

I grabbed her hand and shook it, "Well, I'm sort of a six grader."

Julie nodded in understanding, "that would explain a lot."

"Alright cast members, here is your scripts and let's practice with the first scene. Kathy, Micheal, and ensemble over here," James said, going to the center of the room. Kathy waved and went over to where James stood her. A group of people came also, and stood right front of Kathy.

Kathy cleared her throat and a hard harmony erupted from the piano.

Ensemble: _Good news! _

_She's dead_

_The Witch of the West is dead!_

_The wickedest witch there ever was_

_The enemy of all of us here in Oz_

_Is dead!_

_Good news! _

_Good news!_

Someone with red hair: _Look! It's Glinda!_

Kathy smiled and went through an asile the enesemble had made her. Her arms were wide like she was excepting a hug. Soon the notes began to be softer.

Kathy: _Fellow Ozians_

She spoke in a calm voice.

Kathy: _Let us be glad_

_Let us be grateful_

_Let us rejoicfy that goodness could subdue_

_The wicked workings of you-know-who _

Kathy sang in a high soprano voice, making air quotes during 'you-know-who.'

Kathy: _Isn't it nice to know_

_That good will conquer evil?_

_The truth we all believe'll by and by_

_Outlive a lie_

_For you and-_

Then a kid with brown hair shouted: No one mourns the Wicked

A girl: _No one cries "They won't return!"_

Ensemble: _No one lays a lily on their graves_

The boys of the ensemble: _The good man scorns the Wicked!_

The girls of the ensemble: _Through their lives, our children learn_

Ensemble:_ What we miss, when we misbehave_

Kathy: _And Goodness knows_

_The Wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows_

_The Wicked die alone_

_It just shows when you're Wicked_

_You're left only_

_On your own_

Ensemble: _Yes, Goodness knows_

_The Wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows_

_The Wicked cry alone_

_Nothing grows for the Wicked_

_They reap only_

_What they've sown_

"Stop, that's enough guys! Take a short break and we'll get to hear Jenny perform," James announced, Kathy then came back over to us.

"You're really good," I praised.

"Thanks, I am what they call 'natural soprano,'" Kathy giggled, before skipping off to go get some water.

"Don't let Kathy fool you, she really tried to get to that specfic range. You can tell by the way she talks," Julie stated, looking over at me.

"But-" I started.

"She use to be an alto, but one day she got hit in the mouth and her lungs, that brought her to be a high soprano she is today. Though she practice," Julie sighed, glazing at Kathy. I was shocked; not what Julie had just told me about Kathy but it was the way that she was looking at her. I-it was like they were in love.

"I know this is going to sound weird," I started, Julie shifted her head back towards me, glancing me right in the eye, I gulped, "Really weird." Julie nodded as if she was saying to go on with it, "Anyways, but d-do you like her?"

Julie froze.

"Why do you think that?" Julie asked, her face was unexpressionless. I had no idea on what Julie was thinking of.

"Well-" I started, but was cut off by Julie.

"You're right," Julie interrupted. I looked at her with wide eyes, was there a such thing? "I am in love with Kathy. I know it sounds weird to you, but it's true."

"Is it possible?" I asked. Julie laughed.

"Of course it's possible, do you know what high school is all about, Jenny?" Julie asked.

I shook my head.

"High school is a place to find on who you are and what the future holds for you," Julie explains, "It's where your love choices take place also."

"I see; does Kathy, you know, like you?" I asked, bitting my bottom lip. Julie shook her head.

"I'm not sure, Jenny, I'm just not sure," Julie said, with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry, it's not my place to ask this," I apologized with a red face.

"No, we are family. Cast is family," Julie corrected with a smile. Soon Kathy came back again, only with two handsome guys I have ever seen, well, except Drew. But he doesn't count since he is a jerk.

"Hey Micheal, Austin, what's up?" Julie greeted.

The one with dark brown hair with dimples and light brown eyes nodded, "Nothing much Julie."

"This one here is Jenny," Kathy introduced us, I smiled. First impressions are everything.

"Sup, I'm Austin," he greeted with a smile that showed off his cute dimples.

"And I'm Micheal," an African American with dark gorgeous eyes said, smiling charmingly that could swoon any girl off her feet.

"So you're the Elphaba everyone is talkin' about who is suppose to be amazing?" Austin asked, I blushed at the comment.

"I guess that's me, so who do you play?" I asked, curious.

"I play Fiyero, he fits my suit," Austin replied, a little cocky.

"I'm playing Boq/Tinman/Ensemble," Micheal told me, I nodded.

"Wow, it seems that you are really busy with lines and such," I stated, knowing that playing three characters could get tricky fast.

"Well, Jenny, right?" Micheal asked, I nodded, "Boq and the Tinman are the same people, basically."

"Hey! I also play the Scarecrow...who is also Fiyero," Austin grumbled at the last statement.

"Uh, Jenn, not to be rude or whatever, but you are really tiny," Micheal said, using his fingers to show my height, which didn't have much space between them.

"She's a sixth grader, big shot," Kathy defended.

Austin raised an eyebrow, "Oh, wow, that's pretty big, you know, that you are in middle school and you are working with high school students."

"Yeah, I was really nervous also," I confessed, Austin sent me a comforting smile.

"No worries kiddo, the people here are cool and we aren't stuck up," Julie said, "Remember, cast is familly."

"You're so sincere, Julie, I wish I could be more like you," Kathy flirted to Julie, my eyes wided. This is perfect! That was obviously a hint, and where is she going and laughing at? Oh my gosh, is she gossiping! I glanced over at Julie and saw her facial expression. Julie was heartbroken...by Kathy.

I walked over to Julie and put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Julie glanced at me, but she started to giggle, "Yeah, I'm alright! Kathy get over here!" Kathy skipped over to where Julie and I was and laughed also.

"Gotcha!" Kathy and Julie chorused.

I blinked, what?

"I can't love her," Julie giggled.

"Because we are sisters, twins in fact!" Kathy giggled. My mouth gapped. I did NOT except that!

"But Julie! First of all, you two look nothing alike! And also I thought you were in love with her," I screeched.

"Jenny calm down, I did it to teach you a lesson about not believing very thing that you hear," Julie explained, "What I said about high school is to find yourself is true also, but the main reason was because Kathy said my acting skills were lacking. Jenny, you do know that not all twins have to look alike."

"She was lacking, but seeing your surprise face, I say that Julie's skills are okay," Kathy grinned, "I hope you aren't mad at us."

I shook my head, "No, I'm not."

**Finished and today is my birthday!**

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the series.**

I sat next to Austin, Michel, Julie, and Kathy as James went over the characters for the third time to the ensemble. Kathy was glancing over her nails, while Julie was reading over her script. Michel was checking out some girl, and Austin was half asleep. I bit my lip and glanced at my watch, I had to be home soon to practice with Chloe. James walked over to us, and pulled Austin and me up to the stage.

"Ok, this is a love scene, Austin just ran off with you, Jenny, so Kathy is emtional and you two are in love. Got it?" James asked, we both nodded. I cleared my throat when and sat on the floor, which the script says.

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

Austin stopped studying his script and looked at me with those sparkling brown eyes. I blushed at it and that the whole crew was watching us.

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not forsee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline _

_And if it turnes out _

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

Austin's voice was oustanding talent, I haven't heard something so graceful in years. 

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Throught different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's up that I fell_

Both: _Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

Austin: _ Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair_

We stared into each others' eyes, and it felt like magic.

Both: _And though I may know _

_I don't care_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine_

I looked down at my face, and said that I was suppose to be smiling and giggling. I giggled unsurely.

Austin laughs at my face: _What is it?_

From what the script said, "_It's just for the first time...I feel,"_ I looked into Austin's eyes again.

_Wicked_

James came up to the stage and helped us up, "Great job, you two sound beautifully together. But next time, try a little kisses and touch other. Austin, no touching in inapproaite places." Austin blushed at that. James clapped his hands, "From the top!"

I secretly glanced at Austin and I felt a tingling feeling. It felt like butterflies were fluttering in there, but I smiled slightly and went back to work.

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Next Day

So, Jenny missed the bus...by a long shot and her mom and dad already left for work which equals to-walk to school. Jenny sighed as she went along the sidewalk but thanked the Lord its a nice day but mumbled on how far away the school was from her house. Jenny snuck a glance at her clock and note that she had only one more minute until class started. Jenny broke into a sudden run, desperate to get there on time and keep her clean attentance record.

"Come on!" Jenny hollered as if she could encouraged her legs to move even faster than what they were already going.

In Class With Chloe

Chloe frowned as she scanned her eyes for what seem to be like the millionth time but no matter how many times she looked; Jenny was not in sight. Chloe sighed, sinking deeper in her seat at the fact that she had no one to talk to for the rest of the class. Dana and Addie smirked at the lonely Chloe, "Aw, are you lonely because little JenJen isn't here?"

Chloe just glared at the two Pops then turned to the front and set up her paper for the warm up. It took three minutes for the warm up to think and write about. Today's topic was a free write about the talent show coming up; Chloe didn't mean to show cocky at all but she wrote down that Jenny and her are going blast this thing to the rooftops. Chloe cast a glance over at their competition with no doubt saying on how her and Jenny are going to win. Chloe forced back a snicker at the surprise at will be released at the show. Oh yes, Jenny was the secret weapon.

Right on cue, Jenny burst through the door, dripping wet from the thunderstorm. She was breathely heavily like she couldn't breathe in any air into her lungs. The teacher rose an eyebrow, "Miss McAfee, can you explain on why you are late?"

Jenny held her hand onto a random student's desk, still panting with words like 'miss bus' 'no car ride' 'rain' 'one minute.'

Ms. Jaffe blinked a few times before saying, "What now?"

That's when Jenny started to rambled on her whole story which can conclude an entire paragraph but had never took a moment to stop and breathe. It's like the girl didn't even have lungs, "-And then the stupid freaking sky started to rain out of freaking nowhere! So there I was, running through the streets like a lunatic and now I'm here!"

Ms. Jaffe shrugged and told the soaked girl to sit down.

"Thank God that I decided not to wear white or any other light color today," Jenny murmured to Chloe who just laughed out loud, agreeing with her.

The rest of the class went smoothly, Jenny went to the bathroom to blow dry herself with the wet hands vent, until the intercom interrupt Ms. Jaffe's lesson.

"_Sorry for the interruption teachers but I have a very important annoucement to share. All students who wish to enter the talent show, will you please report to the choir room after school has ended. Thank you," _The principle told us, Jenny and Chloe shared sly glances at each other while the Pops were smirking.

Ms. Jaffe went back to the leisure as soon as possible once the principle had stopped talking. Chloe scribbled something onto a single piece of paper and handed to Jenny.

_Hey, what song are we going to do?_

_ -C_

Jenny smirked at it and wrote back.

_I may have a few ideas, tell you at lunch, ok?_

-J

Chloe smiled and return to catch up with Ms. Jaffe, knowing that her mother would kill her if she fails this class. As everything was going wonderful for the two girls up front; though, the Pops were trying to figure out what the two were talking about and was a tad worry on about it.

RING!

As Chloe and Jenny exited the door, they then forgot to throw the note which was now in the hands of Dana. Her eyebrows furrowed at the note and did not get what they getting out from the lack of information. Addie then grabbed in roughly out of Dana's hands, "What's this?"

"It's from that loud mouth and the dork," Dana sneered, meaning Chloe and Jenny. Addie shrugged, "So?"

Dana rolled her eyes but explained her idea, "So, if we want-" Addie cut her off.

"Woah! Who said that I'm going to sing with you!" Addie exclaimed at her friend.

"When I now know that loud mouth is singing with the dork; you said that the dork is good right?" Dana asked, eyeing the blonde.

"Well, I never actually heard Jenny sing before. But she has a lot of trophies!" Addie cried. Dana rolled her eyes.

"So, that doesn't exactly mean that she is a good singer, it could be from spelling bees or something nerdish," Dana confirmed, Addie shifted a little.

"Yeah, I guess."

"But loud mouth _is_ good, so I need you to sing with me so they won't even stand a chance!"

"Okay!"

"So what song are we going to do?"

"I have no idea."

Lunch

"What! What! It's lunch time ya'll!" some fat random student called as he ran into the lunch line and came out with food the size of a mountain. Jenny chuckled as Sam's mouth dropped.

"Oh my gosh, have you ever seen someone eat that much food?" Sam asked, speechless.

"I have now," Jenny said, spotting Chloe with her lunch and excused herself from Sam.

"Chloe and I will be in the choir room if you need us," Jenny said before walking off. Sam shout her goodbye and turn around to talk to Mark and the twins.

Choir Room

Jenny and Chloe went to the piano and sat down at the bench, as Chloe asked, "So what song suggestions do you have?"

Jenny grinned a little, "Well, since you wanted to do a pop song; that was a tough one since most modern pop songs conclude bad things like drugs and such. So, I came up with six songs. One is Lady GaGa's hit 'Born This Way.' Two is 'Everybody Rejoice' from the Wiz which isn't a pop song but it's technically close enough. The third song is 'The Boy Is Mine' by Brandy and Moncia, I can say that it's very divaish. Fourth, is 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' from Dianna Ross; it's a wonderful duet. Fifth, is 'Grenade' from Bruno Mars and lastly is 'He Lives In You' from the Lion King. I love all of those songs but which one do you want to do?"

"So, it's 'Born This Way', 'Everybody Rejoice', 'The Boy Is Mine', 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough', 'Grenade', and 'He Lives In you', right?" Chloe listed and Jenny nodded in reply. "Well, is it going to be on a piano?"

"Nah, you could be a CD or an iPod," Jenny said.

"Okay, I think I want to do-"

**Cliffhanger! Mwaha! Alright, what song do you think JenJen and Chloe are going to do? I mean, I know but what do you think?**

**'Born This Way' by Lady GaGa**

**'Everybody Rejoice' by The Wiz**

**'The Boy Is Mine' by Brandy and Monica**

**'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' by Dianna Ross**

**'Grenade' by Bruno Mars**

**'He Lives In You' by Lion King**

**But I do need help with the song that Addie and Dana to sing? I'll try and take in all suggestions (unless I found a song that I like better than anyones) but I'm looking for a naughty slutty song for them to sing. **

**Anyways, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is very important message to my readers! I need to know what age are you! Not to be creepy but I want to make sure that if I do pick a song for Addie and Dana; it is approaite. But if you guys are over 12 then it doesn't matter. So please enter your age in the reviews and the sooner you do, the sooner I can get the chapter updated. If you do not have an account, the anonymous box is open which means-if you do not have an account, you can still review. I am doing this so if you don't want to see something that is not suitable for your age, this would be better to know what is good or bad. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny grinned at the song Chloe had selected for the talent show, "That's an excellent choice!" From right there, the two didn't waste any time and went right away to work on the song. By the end of the day, they had both listen to the sing and knew one-fourth of it. They both agreed that they sounded pretty good on it and knew that the song was perfect choice for them. Knowing that deep down that they will blew the audience away. Though, when next period started-Chloe couldn't keep her voice lowered

"_Right track baby I was born this way_," Chloe blurt out during class, disturbing everyone and quite scared their rivals; almost making them wet their pants off of two things, scaring them when she sang out of the blue and fearing that they might win.

"Chloe, why in the world are you doing?" the teacher asked, you could tell that she was highly annoyed with Chloe's interruption from her lecture.

Chloe flushed alittle red at it, "Sorry. It won't happen again. I'm just really excited about this years' talent show!" Just then, mumbles and whispers begin to happen. Though, Chloe's good mood was ruined by the Pops who popped out their seats.

"Which we will take the trophy this year!" Dana sneered as Addie cackling slightly beside her. They both had selected a song that has fit their personality and popularity votes perfectly. From the corner of Chloe's eye, Jenny was making gagging noises which cause the girl to grin.

"Listen up class! I have some news about the talent show!" Needless to say, the class was quiet after Dana's deadly glare. "The high schoolers of the production of Wicked at the Fine Arts Center are going to be our hosts for the talent show! A man by the name of James Wilt said that the crew would be overjoyed to assist us. He said that anyone here in the talent show; feel free to ask of any advice or questions to the cast members. And after the talent show, they are doing a few things from the play to get more people to come to their musical." By the mention of F.A.C., Jenny's ears perked up and tilt her head to the side, confused. James never said anything about that from her perspective. _'Oh well,' _Jenny thought, _'he might say something today during rehearsel. Plus, it would be nice for them to watch our performance.'_ Chloe nudged Jenny on the arm with her ellow, grinning ear to ear when she looked at her.

After the announcement, the class buzz with the news of the F.A.C. high schoolers, it was way cooler than eighth grader, Sabrina Rosen; she even wants to be friends with them. To clarify it on how important it is, if you befriends with a high schooler-immediately increases your social status, everyone knows that. Little did they know that someone already beat them to it, and that person is Jenny McAfee who sees them practically everyday. Poor English teacher, her lesson was long-gone forgotten.

"We are, like, so gonna be friends with those high schoolers! Then we would, like, rule the school!" Addie exclaimed and Dana nodded her head in agreement. Drew didn't exactly agree with them; and for once, Jenny agreed with him.

"First off, why would a such of high schoolers want to be friends with a bunch of middle schoolers?" Drew asked, Dana flipped her hair over her shoulder. Well, they sure like Jenny, don't they?

"Like, please! They would once they, like, meet us! Look at us, we're perfect," she said, motioning herself and Addie. Suddenly, that got Drew to agree.

"You know what? You are so right; people can describe us as the gods and godesses above," Drew smirked with a flick of his hair. '_Annd nevermind!'_ Jenny thought as she rolled her eyes.

The rest of the class went smoothly except for one thing that ruined Jenny's day. The teacher had assign them a project about Greek Mythology, personally, Jenny loves it. But when paired up with a horrible person; Drew Hayden, that made Jenny loathe it. Then, poor Chloe was paired up with that Pop guy, Aaron. (**A/N: Let's pretend that Aaron is in six grade, please? Go with the flow) **No doubt that this would not be very peaceful assignment at all.

**Rehearsel**

The team was stretching their muscules for the choreography or voices for the numbers; Jenny was between Julie and Kathy; in front of them we're Austin and Micheal. All of them were on the wooden floor, stretching out their legs. Everyone but Jenny needed to stretch because Jenny hardly dances in the musical.

"I do dance though. At the Ozdust," Jenny reminded them with a grin. Micheal scoffed jokingly.

"You call that dancing?"

Jenny's grin got wider and then hit him on the arm, "Yes, I do. In Elphie's world, it is."

Kathy and Julie giggled as the guys smirked but murmuring their agreements. They're going to finish the conservation until James came to the center of the floor, clapping his hands together with a large smile on his smile. Jenny twisted her legs in 'applesauce' style and turning towards James. She notice that many people did what Jenny did and some continue stretching but kept all eyes on James.

"I volunteer you guys as host the talent show at Joyce Kilmer Middle School and afterwards we'll perform two songs from Wicked and another song that's not from the production," James announced happily, Jenny grinned excitedly. Luckily, the crew was glad about hosting a middle school program. Sometimes, people wouldn't be into that kind of stuff but thankfully, they are.

"What's the another song?" someone in the ensemble wondered out loud.

"What Is This Feeling, One Short Day, and Born This Way by Lady GaGa," James cried with pure happiness, it seems that everyone was happy with the choices James made as everyone cheered. It was weird on how Born This Way was one of Jenny's choices for the talent show and it end up being in the the program since Jenny and Chloe aren't doing that song. But she was happy anyways.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I received a comment from 'RidingThroughRoughWaters' about the F.A.C. doing 'Born This Way' but Chloe sang it during class. What that means is that they are not doing that song! I already have their song in mind but a lot of you guys like the ideal of Lady Gaga, so either way, you'll see that in this story. **

**For future chapters, I'll going to tell you what I'm doing in this story. If these songs-:**

**('Born This Way' by Lady GaGa**

**'Everybody Rejoice' by The Wiz**

**'The Boy Is Mine' by Brandy and Monica**

**'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' by Dianna Ross**

**'Grenade' by Bruno Mars**

**'He Lives In You' by Lion King)**

**-are mentioned later into this story, then that means that Jenny and Chloe are not doing that song. I want to see if someone can figure out the song but if you do, plus PM me so no one would know from you comment. I hope that clears it up and just to let you know, I took the time and patience to sit down and plan out the entire story by chapter. I know that some certain readers will be VERY happy with my plans...mwhaha!**

**Anyways, I have a writing contest for you guys but I'll tell you guys at the end of the episode. **

**Peace!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own How I Survived Middle School series, if I do...*lost in deep thought* **

**The Next Day**

Jenny and her friends were at their usual lunch table, chatting randomly about school work or the high schoolers. Then that mysteriously went from that topic to a determind arguement over the bananas' color. Jenny didn't know on how this unique topic came to be, and she didn't know that they're a bit too loud which made everyone in the cafeteria to stare that them curiously _and _constantly when an explosion occured.

"I don't care if it's a part of science or mother nature! I still think that the bananas' color should be pink!" Sam exclaimed, slamming her fist on the table as her eyes flash in rage.

"No! Pink is the worst color ever! It should stay yellow for our sake!" Josh cried, much like Sam, he's equally confident in this debate.

"No, it's not! Pink defines power! Power I say, power!"

Marc scoffed, his arms crossed over his chest, "Yeah, because pink is so manly." His comment made Chloe flare up in anger.

"Oh, 'manly,' is it? Are you saying that us, women, _are_ weak! That is so sexist!" Chloe sneered, Sam nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sexist! I'm just saying that pink isn't a color that would be known as tough!" Marc argued.

"So you admit that we _are_ weak? You know what I say? GIRL POWER UNITE!" Sam said loudly, her fist no longer on the table but in the air, victoriously. The others in the group were looking that the four, clearly amused expression on their faces; interested on how the arguement would turn out. Well, except for Liza. She looking around nervously at the pair of eyes looking at their noisy table and scared if any teachers would come over to them.

"I didn't say you are weak! You know what? Whatever! BOY POWER UNITE!" Marc said frustrated, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Uh, guys...I think we should-" Liza started but was ignored and cut off.

"Pink bananas!" Sam and Chloe shouted.

"Never going to work!"

"Yes, it will!" Chloe growled dangerously.

_BAM!_

Chloe was hit by an unexcepting muffin from Addie's table, Chloe turned around and started to scream at the Pops; Jenny and the twins grinned. This lunch period was getting good!

"Did you just throw a muffin at me!" Chloe asked angrily, not in the mood to yell that them.

"Uh, yeah I did!" Dana replied, standing up and putting her hands on her hips with a frown upon her face.

"You want to go!" Chloe screamed, ready to pound some wannabe's face. Dana just sat back down like a coward, scared. "Yeah, that's what I thought, you coward! But seriously, muffin? I could do WAY worse than that!"

Marc and Josh got a hold of Chloe and sat her down her chair to avoid being in trouble. Chloe rolled her eyes and huffed, annoyed, as she begun to stab her apple with a fork-pretending it was Dana's face.

"Stupid little...! I want...beat your face into a wall...Flipping little coward..." Chloe muttered murderously under her breathe as she continue to jam the fruit, little bits of chunks flew in many directions. Marilyn and Carolyn tried to take away the apple but decided not to when they saw that death glare. They both slowly place their hands back and shrunk farther down into the seat. Note to self, do not touch Chloe's apple...

Josh lean back into his seat, his eyes looked over Chloe's shoulder and his eyes slightly widened. Never did he thought he would see the day; Marc questioned what Josh was looking at and a point of a finger answered it.

"Oh my god!" they both cried.

"What?" the twins asked curiously.

"I think Drew ask Dana out!" Marc mumbled lowly, eyes still locked on the Pops table. The group shriek in surprise and all eyes of that specific gang turn towards them. They saw Dana squealing like an idiot and squeezing the life out of Drew who looked like he was going to pass out. They each person thought that Dana was overreacting with the whole scenario, _'She's acting like she just got engaged...'_

Chloe rolled her eyes and went back to slaughtering the apple. Jenny frowned slightly, confused on why her heart just dropped. Jenny shrugged it off on at the unexplainable feelings and turn her attention back to her friends.

"I still think that bananas' should be pink," Sam mumbled blankly, not making eye contact with bewildered Marc.

"Seriously! _Your still on that!_" Marc exclaimed, rolling his eyes, practically annoyed. Sam shrugged, looking down at her food from the lunchroom staff and then pushed it away.

That's when Josh decided to tell them.

"I need to tell you guys something," Josh murmured quietly and you could tell that he's not happy with it. Jenny and everyone else looked up curiously but didn't say anything.

"What's up?" Marc asked finally after a long pause.

"Felicia is moving," Josh answered which made everyone gasp in shock.

"What!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Really!"

"When?"

"NO!" 

"Pink Bananas!"

That was followed by a "Shut up!" which brought a "No! I was only trying to lit up the mood!"

"She's leaving sometime before the talent show to Austin, Texas. I _do_ know that no matter how hard we try, we'll still be together," Josh explained, at the very end of his sentence-Josh gain a little confidence of their relationship. Jenny's eyes widened a little in realization, that's probably what the note that Felicia ask to give Josh was about! Now she knew why she was so upset!

And to bum out their moods a little more, the Pops came over. The hand holding the fork tighten a little and the stabbing became a little more fierce.

"Hi losers!" Addie hissed, a smirk printed along her face.

"Sup, wannabe," Sam greeted casually but now, the Pops were fuming. Chloe grinned at this.

That wiped that cocky smile off of Addie's face and was quickly replace with a snarl.

"Instead of throwing a muffin, should I throw a grenade at them?" Chloe asked Jenny who raise an eyebrow. Chloe huffed and went back to stabbing.

"Just admit that you wanna be a Pop and we are anything but wannabes," Drew said. Sam scoffed.

"Whatever."

To let them know that they didn't win, Jenny stepped in. "A Pop? Don't get too sure of yourself, buddy," she spat at them with pure hatred. But when Drew looked at her straight in the eyes, she shudder at the eletricity flowing through her body. She still went ahead and finish her monologue, "I mean, Pops? That's a terrible name, and not to mention, very unoriginal. A 1st grader could've done better than that." It was actually true, sadly.

Dana rolled her eyes, "Sure, then explain why you wanted to be one." Jenny's eyes narrowed and felt one curious pair on her, knowing that it was Drew's. Before Jenny could say anything, he beat her to it.

"Whoa, you wanted to be one of us?" he then started laughing, "Oh man, that's too funny! So what? Not cool enough?"

Jenny turn her head aroiund so she could give him a glare to shut up, "If you didn't know, Addie and I used to be best friends and then she started into such a mingalicious person one summer just like her newfound friends. But that doesn't matter anymore, I know who my true friends are." Jenny then cast a broad smile over to her friends who returned the smile in appreciation.

Drew frowned of the word 'mingalicious,' though, Jenny couldn't say so for the rest of the Pops who are smiling proudly at it; thinking that it was a compliment. However, Jenny's friend understood the definition of the word-all of them had wide grins on their faces as well.

"Guys, that's not a good thing," Drew muttered, slapping his palm onto his forehead. The smiles immediately dropped; having nothing better to say and completely defeated-the Pops left but Drew stayed behind. His lips curved into a soft small smile that made Jenny's heart melt like butter for some strange reason.

"I'll come over tonight around 8:00."

And with that, he left. Marc and Josh got the wrong idea right away.

"WHAT!"

Jenny blushed and quickly told them about the project their teacher assign them and Chloe winced as she remember about being partners with Aaron.

"Why can't you two be paired up?" Marilyn asked, the two girls groaned.

"We tried, she won't let us," Jenny explained sadly.

"That woman has no idea on how much we hate each other!" Chloe chimed in.

Jenny just hoped that tonight would go by quickly and quietly.

**Later That Night**

**At 8:01 PM  
**

"NO! ZEUS IS THE KING OF THE GODS AND GODDESSES! NOT THE FLIPPING MESSANGER! THAT'S HERMES!" Jenny screamed.

Drew glared at her, "Then what the fack does Thalia do?" **(A/N: No, I did not spell it wrong.)**

Jenny's hands curled up into fist, irriated and frustrated at the same time, "She's a huntress!"

"Fine 'Ms. I-Know-Everything!' Who's the Amphitrite again?"

"That would be the wife of Poseidon," Jenny said with her eyes closed.

"Isn't she the God-thingy of love, though?"

Her eyes snap open, "First off; it's _Goddess_, not _God-thingy_. Second off; THAT'S APHRODITE!"

Drew flinched at her screaming, "You don't need to yell! It's not my fault that I don't know anything about Greek Mythology."

Jenny put her hands on her hips, "Well, if you didn't worry about your hair so much then it's wouldn't be so difficult!"

Drew gave his bang a hair, "You're just jealous."

Jenny rolled her eyes but sarcastically said, "Yes, I'm so jealous."

Somehow, silence fell between them as they continued to work on the project. After thirty minutes, Drew broke it with a sigh, "Who's Hermes again?"

"Do you have short term memory lost or something?"

"Well, it's pretty much hard to listen to _anything_ you say _BY SCREAMING IN MY EAR!"_

"Like I care about stuff that never even happened before!"

"Does it look like I care if you care? Oh wait! I do! You know why? _BECAUSE YOUR MY PARTNER_!"

"Then do it yourself!"

"I wish I could or yet; I can find a better partner!"

"Fine, you want a nerd! I'll give you a nerd!" He grab the edge of his shorts and pulled it up to his mid chest. In a nerdy accent; he said, "'Hiya, I'm Andrew Hayden! I love Greek Mythology and I think that these mice our absolutely cute!"

"There's no need to be snarky! Yes, snarky! Don't give me that look, it's a word! GOOGLE IT!"

"And there's the screaming...! I swear, at the end of the night: I'll be deaf!" Drew exclaimed. And that's basically how Jenny's night went, arguement after arguement. It was everything but the night Jenny wanted. It acts like it was a decade long and the opposite of quiet. It's a good thing that her and Drews' parents weren't home to hear all of it...

**I looked at How I Survived Middle School Series and how there's no stories about it; which is actually one reason on why I made this story. Now, there's four other ones but I would **_**love**_** for you readers to write a story about Jenny, Addie, or whoever! So, here's my idea I came up with:**

**I am holding a writing competition for any author who loves this series as much as I do. The prize? I told you that I already planned out the plot, well, that's the prize! Wait, that's not all. You will also get to know what song Jenny's ****and**** Addie's team are doing for the talent show. The due date will be on August 25 so that will be enough time to write.**

**You can enter stories that already on FF or write another one, it can be any rating, it can be a song-fic or not-whatever!**

**If you want, I will let you use Drew or any other of my OC's (Kathy, Austin, Michael, or Julie) but please-oh please let all ownership go to me. **

**For those who do not own an account on FF, you can either get one (for any troubles, contact me and I'll help you) or you can send it to my email.**

**sara . neill me . com (with no spaces)**

**That's it, please enter. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I know I am overly splendidly overdue with the writing competition by two weeks. Usually, I would've done this right anyway but somehow, I got distracted. Anyways, there were three entries because I got three private messages on FanFiction and they are RidingThroughRoughWaters, Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face, and xXdreamless sleepXx.**

**Unfortunately, two contestants forgot to write their stories; I'm not sure what happened but the other won automatically. Not just that, I really liked his or her (it's mostly her, because not a lot of guys write on FF) story and how they put my stuff into theirs. Who was that person? It's Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face. Congratulations on your work and you'll be receiving my plot plans and the song some time tonight. Anyways, I don't own the book series and probably never will. Enjoy the chapter.**

**OH! Before you go off and read, I would like to quickly discuss the voices I imagined our characters to have. **

**Jenny- Mostly Eden Espinosa and some Stephanie J. Block add into it (Wicked.) **

**Chloe- Amber Riley with some Jemma Rix(Mercedes on Glee) (Jemma is for Wicked)**

**Addie- a scratchy Miley Cyrus (anywhere with her in it.) **

**Dana- a pitchy ****Meaghan Jette Martin (Camp Rock)**

**Julie- Jenna Leigh Green (Wicked) **

**Austin- Sebastian Ariel (Dancing through Life or As Long As You're Mine.)**

**Kathy- Megan Hilty (Wicked) **

**Micheal- Logan Lipton (Wicked**

**Most of them you'll find them on YouTube or played in any Wicked performances. **

Today was just about like any other day, The Pops were preparing for their performance for the Talent Show and same goes for the Jenny and Chloe. However, not at the moment, Jenny and Chloe were lazily lying down in the courtyard that was recently established. The two was just relaxing in the cool crisp air as they listened to Drew's iPod who he left over last night at Jenny's. **(A/N: Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face, I hope you don't mind me using this.) **So far, they listened to really girlie songs; one of them was Barbie Girl. Jenny snorted, "Dear Lord, what is wrong with this boy!"

Chloe laughed, "I have no idea but clearly he needs some help."

Jenny picked up the device and fingered it, "What kind of guy listens to Aqua and Hannah Montana?"

The two were silent for a while, letting the music glide into their ears. Chloe shifted uncomfortably by the music, she wasn't a fan of the new Disney's' type of music. In fact, she almost hates them.

"Maybe he's hiding in the closet," Chloe mumbled, looking at her friend questioningly. Jenny stared at her wide eyes as if she was processing the ideal of a gay Drew in her brain.

"Maybe."

Chloe grinned, taking the iPod from Jenny's hands to change the song into something more tasteful. Her thumb encircled the round buttons, scanning for a good song for them to play. So far, there was nothing.

"This music sucks…"

Jenny looked up and gave her a look that says "no kidding." Then her eyes flickered to something in the distance and nearly rolled them, "And speaking of 'sucking…'"

Chloe flipped her body over like a golden pancake and saw was the heated glare from Jenny was all about. Walking right over to them was Addie and Dana stomping there way over to the two with scowls on their faces. By the time the two Pops came over, Jenny and Chloe sat up.

"Yes?" Chloe asked after she paused the song.

"You're such a little-" Dana was cut off by Addie before she could finish her sentence.

"What she means is that you're a little skank," she leaned over to Dana with a whisper, "The other word was naughty, my friend."

"Whoa! Who are you calling a skank, you promiscuous tramp! Talk about speaking for yourself! Don't go around and calling people 'skank' if they aren't one!" Chloe growled angrily.

"What does preomesciouish mean?" Dana asked quietly to Addie. Jenny rolled her eyes on how she said the word wrong which wasn't even close to the correct pronunciation.

"I have no idea but I'm sure it isn't good," she replied.

"Really, why?"

"After that huge word is tramp so obviously, it's not good," Addie answered.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Chloe were having a mini conservation of their own.

"Why did you say promiscuous? Isn't that and tramp the same thing?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I guess wanted to confuse them." 

Jenny grinned, "Well, I believe you succeed," she jammed her thumb over to the Pops whom had puzzled expressions on their faces. Dana and Addie turned to the Chloe and Jenny, ready to continue the combined discussion.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Jenny pointed out, annoyed with the insults that don't even have a reason behind them. She was used of them making fun of them but when you call her and her friends something that they are not, like a tramp. Then there's 'bout to be fire exploding from this area.

"Stay away from my bf, Jen. He's not yours and never will be with someone so ugly like you," Dana sneered threateningly. Jenny utterly had the urge to roll her eyes as Chloe snorted in laughter.

"Ugly? Jen, ugly? She's a natural beauty but I couldn't say that for yourself," Chloe hissed.

"And who said that I was trying to steal Drew away from you? Did you even hear what we said to each other last night? There was screaming and shouts, not the good kind," Jenny said. Just like that, Dana and Addie deflated, defeated. Of course, they both know that Jenny was right and they refused to agree with Chloe. But they honestly had no idea what went on in that house only because they weren't there. They were just burned with jealously and it was not pretty.

"Well, just stay away," Dana scoffed, feeling no so confident.

Jenny held out her hands in mock surrender, "Alright, I'll stay away from your precious 'boyfriend.'"

Needless to say, Dana looked very pleased with it; however, she doesn't know that Jenny had just said that to get rid of them. They turned to leave until something caught Dana's eye.

"Hey! That's my iPod, you thief!" she yelled, pointing a pink finger at Chloe. Jenny looked down and snickered, mumbling to herself on how that made so much more sense.

"So…this isn't Drew's?" Chloe asked, fighting back a smile.

"Of course not, duh! It's pretty and pink!" she paused, "Though, now that I think about it… I think Drewy should have the same color too! He'll love it!"

Jenny rolled her eyes, _'Yeah, I doubt it.'_

"Look, I didn't steal it. I thought it was Drew's because he left it over at my house as we worked on the project," Chloe explained. Dana collapsed from her anger.

"Oh." 

Jenny huffed, '_Well, not going to say "sorry," huh? Shallow much?'_

Without a word, the two Pops turned around and walked away; leaving the two in peace. Chloe rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh, "Well, that was interesting," she said as she got back on her feet. Chloe glanced back down at the brunette singer.

"Should we go to the music room and practice?" Chloe suggested. Jenny nodded and stood up.

When they got to the music room, it was packed and I mean, really packed. Everyone from the talent show was in there, practicing loudly. Not doubt that Jenny and Chloe will never get any practice done correctly if they aren't being disturbed by the most annoying things. Plus, they wanted their performance to be a grand surprise.

Chloe groaned, "Great, now what?"

Jenny thought about their situation for a moment, she had an idea in mind but it needed some thought. School was practically over and there's no more classes so would it be a bad idea to leave? Jenny reached out and yanked Chloe by the arm, dragging her to the main office. Jenny smiled at the elderly lady behind the counter, using a very nice charm to get what she wants.

"Hi there, I'm Jenny McAfee," Jenny greeted as kind as she could.

The woman smiled at her kindness, "Hi there, dearie. What can I do for you?"

"Would it be alright if my friend and I head off to the F.A.C.?" Jenny asked as Chloe raised an eyebrow.

'_F.A.C., isn't that where that Wicked crew goes?'_ Chloe asked herself, feeling a tad suspicious.

"Well, school is technically over…" she paused, looking at Jenny, "What do you need there?"

"A quiet place to practice for the Talent Show; you see, the choir room is awfully noisy and we can't rehearse properly if we'll be interrupted every other five seconds," Jenny explained. The old woman bit her lip, mentally fighting against herself to let Jenny and Chloe go. Of course, Jenny was right. Whenever the Talent Show comes around, the music hall gets very difficult to be around. At least three kids a day comes up and complains about the noise.

"Don't you have to be a member of the F.A.C.? I wouldn't bare if you got in trouble because of the slip up," she said, Jenny waved her off.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I am a member."

Chloe tilt her head to the head, wanting to talk about this…scenario with Jenny later.

"Then that's okay," she said, giving them two passes and let them on their way. Jenny got Chloe by the arm again and called out a "thank you" along their way out.

Chloe turned to Jenny, "F.A.C. member, were you lying?"

"No, I really am one. The owner James and I are actually good friends," Jenny said while they walked down to the bus stop for downtown.

"Really? So…" she stopped for the special dramatic effect, "You know the high school students?" 

Jenny grinned, "Yeah. They really are nice, nothing like Addie or the other Pops." 

"You're in the musical with them, as well?"

"Yeah, I play Elphaba."

Chloe frowned, the name isn't familiar with her, "Who?"

"The green one," Jenny might've said it plainly but she couldn't help to fight a grin.

"Ah…" Chloe trailed off, feeling extremely lucky that not only Jenny got them a quiet spot for them to practice but Jenny actually knows the high schoolers and the Pops don't. Now, for sure they will be one step before them and without them even knowing it. Chloe place a finger on her chin once they got into their seats, _'I wonder why Jen didn't want anyone to know or never brought it up at lunch?'_

Wanting to get an answer, Chloe turned to Jenny and curiously asked, "Why didn't you tell me or anyone that you're in the play?" 

Jenny shrugged, "I guess I wanted it to be a surprise."

Chloe nodded, "Cool."

Jenny grinned, facing Chloe, "I can't wait until you meet the group."

"Group, you aren't replacing us, are you?"

Jenny laughed loudly, "No, of course not. They are just the people who I hang out with at the center. I don't really have anyone to talk too since I'm the only one in middle school there. Certainly theirs middle school, elementary, and pre school courses but I'm sort of…" Jenny searched for a better term to use, "Advanced than the others so James boost me up. I don't mind though."

"That's really cool," Chloe giggled, and then she added, "Do you think that this James would accept me into the center and probably boost me up too?"

Jenny shrugged, "I suppose so. You have a really good voice and James loves when someone that can be useful in any performances. Though, if he hears you; he might force you to join and be in the Wicked production. But you might be standby for someone."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind. I would still think it'll be cool," Chloe grinned. The bus pulled into a stop and the girls stepped off. In front of them was a huge theatre center with a lifesize theatre in it. On a large bulletin boards is a large poster of the upcoming musical, Wicked. Chloe squeal in excitement as Jenny laughed and pulled her inside the building.

By the counter was James itself, he was talking with the front desk lady about an understudy had to quit because the mother wanted her daughter to be into cheerleading and not theatre.

"Where am I going to find an understudy on such short notice?" James grumbled touchily to the lady who shrugged.

"How 'bout the girlie who's beside Jenny?" the woman bitterly snapped, not looking up from her computer. James' ears perked at the sound of Jenny McAfee and smiled widely.

James turned around and held out his arms like if he was about to give someone a large hug, "Jenny! What are you doing here?"

"Well, school is almost over and we needed a quiet place to rehearse for the Talent Show so I thought this would be a great spot," Jenny said.

James' focus immediately went to Chloe, "And you are with Jenny?" 

Chloe nodded nervously, "Yeah."

"Can you sing?"

"Yeah..." 

James grinned, "Excellent! Are you a member here at the F.A.C.?"

Chloe looked around and sadly shook her head, "No, I've never been here for a lesson. Nevertheless, I went to a lot of your productions."

"That's all I needed to hear," James muttered, grabbing a Sign Up sheet and handing it to her. "Do you want to join? I really need an understudy and you're my only hope." 

Chloe blushed, feeling very flattered, "Yeah! My mom and I were looking for a good theatre center, anyways!"

"There's a phone over there for permission," James said, pointing a finger behind him and Chloe raced over to there and called her mother.

A few moments passed and Chloe was all filled out and ready to go. James led them to a huge room used for practice; inside of it was the entire cast.

"Everyone," James said that brought everybody's attention, "As some of you had heard, Stacy had to quit." Some boos erupted in the crowd and James quickly shushed them. "No need to worry, guys! We have a new understudy, Chloe Samson!"

When cheers of appreciation and relief came from the crowd again, Chloe grinned. She knew that she wasn't going to regret this at all. Chloe turned to James, "Who am I might be playing anyways?"

"Elphaba Thropp and if you aren't needed, you'll be a part of the ensemble," James said with a smile and then went off to attend some other cast member. Chloe squealed.

"Awesome!"

Just as Chloe started to retain her excitement, Jenny's friends came over. Kathy smiled at Chloe, "Hi, I'm Kathy, I take on the role of Galinda." 

Chloe frowned, "Who?" 

"Glinda, you know, the Good Witch of the North?" Jenny told her. Chloe made her mouth like an 'o' in understanding.

Julie smiled welcomingly, "Hi, I'm Julie and I play Nessarose."

Before Chloe could ask, Jenny said, "The Wicked Witch of the East; my sister."

Micheal nodded, "Sup, I'm Micheal and I play Boq or the Tin Man."

"And lastly, I'm Austin and I play Fiyero who is the Scarecrow," Austin grinned.

"Hey, I'm Chloe," Chloe greeted.

After the introductions, the group practiced all of Act 1 and was working on Act 2 of Scene 1. Also, Chloe and Jenny got to practice their song for the Talent Show and James fanned himself when he heard Chloe.

"God, I made the right decision."

By the end of the day, they learnt the entire song and knew it mostly by heart. Now, they were perfecting it into their own style, Jenny likes to do riffs and belt out the lyrics that pleases the crowd automatically and Chloe figured out that she likes to belt out high notes.

The crew was fixing to leave until James stopped him and Chloe noted that the cast clearly respects James for who he is. It's something that you clearly do not see everyday, it was like they treated James as if he was their father. In fact, he sort of was. He gave out great advice whenever it was needed, he protects everyone in the room, and he pushes them towards their absolute best. He really was a father. The Father of Music and Fine Arts.

"I told you guys that we're doing What Is This Feeling, One Short Day, and Born This Way, right?" James asked and the team nodded. James sighed, "Well, I'm afraid that Joyce Kilmer can't do a quick scene change like our theater can. So we'll have to stick with the Shiz set."

The crew shrugged, a little bummed that they couldn't do the Emerald City too but other than that, it was fine.

"So instead of One Short Day, we'll be doing Dancing Through Life so everyone can be in it," James said and they all grinned.

It was true actually, in One Short Day; Fiyero, Boq, and Nessa aren't in it. It'll be better on the whole crew, including the lighting and scene directors who don't have to deal with it too much. Not to mention that it relaxes the pressure a lot since they didn't try to do One Short Day yet and it'll be easier on them all. Plus, the audience might find it confusing.

Chloe and Jenny headed home after rehearsal, too tired to practice anything else. The two apart from each other and went to relaxed in their own houses, collapsing their bodies onto their beds.

"I am so tired," Jenny sang in a high pitch range, going a little higher and has a small riff on 'tired.' Jenny moaned from exhaustion, rolling over on her back. "So tired…" she sung a little more in the same high pitch range, the same tone she used on 'tired.' She frowned and she continued to sing, "Why am I singing everything I say?" 

Jenny shrugged, knowing that there was no real answer to her whole random singing bit. A sigh exited from her musical lips as she thought of Austin; oh dear Unnamed God **(A/N: Message me if you don't get it.) **he was everything a girl could ever want. His good looks can survive a wildfire and those eyes could melt the North Pole. That smile can make the brightest thing into suicidal. And that body, with all that dance lessons and he must play some type of sport with a brilliant built of his. Jenny closed her eyes, my, the way he sings is outstanding; a whole package if you know what I mean. No girl could resist the charm he has and he practically does even know on how much Jenny is falling in love with him.

Jenny opened her eyes with an irritated groan, "I need help."

**And that's the end of Chapter 8!**

**Tell me what you think and please look up those voices so you'll know what I'm talking about.**

**Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face (I guess realized that it sort of rhymes, haha), I'll send you the plan plot. **

**And could you please R&R?**

**That would be lovely.**

**Bye!**


End file.
